


Naoya is Tested

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Basically PQ but with the P1 cast and their Cursed counterparts, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, You all have permission to kick my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: By some American kid who's apparently his counterpart. It doesn't go well.





	Naoya is Tested

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this bullshit lMAO. I had fun fucking around w this tho so you all have to look at it. Called Cursed American Boy Noah cause why not.

Naoya was still trying to take everything that had happened to him and his little group in the last few hours. They’d finally made it to Kandori, but… Then things had gone bad. Or maybe not bad? Just… Really chaotic.

The Maki of his world’s mother had tried to send them back to, well, his world, but… Something had gotten mixed up and they ended up in some weird version of their school? Not in the whole “school freezing over” sort of way, but… in a “it was their school and everyone ignored them or looked American” sort of way.

It hadn’t made any sense and when the gym led into some sort of labyrinth, everything made less sense. They’d all kind of thought it was just Aki’s doing again, but… She was with Kandori, right? That had been their best guess for a while…

And when they got to the end of the labyrinth? Nothing was cleared up. They were almost killed and ended up saved by some people… But said people ended up raising more questions than answers. The reason for that?

Well, it kinda seemed like these people were all them but American? Hell, even the Yukino of their group (the only one who seemed to keep any Japanese heritage) was Japanese-American… Then again, he was sure them all being Japanese kids was freaking out the other group.

“Hey, you’ve been spacing out since we came back to the safe zone…” His American counterpart waved a hand in front of his face. “You okay?”

“Huh?” He looked up at him and frowned. “Fine, uh… What was your name again?”

“Noah.” He gave a laugh and scratched the side of his face. “You didn’t, uh, actually forget my name, did you?”

“What, nooooo, never.” Yes, he totally had.

“Uh-huh…” Noah crossed his arms and frowned. “How about we see if you remember everyone else’s names, then? Just to make sure you  _ really  _ remembered my name!”

Shit, there was no way Naoya would be able to remember them all… “Um, but I don’t have as much reason to remember their names? We’re not--”

“You’re the leader, right? You should remember the names of  _ everyone _ you’re working with.” Noah would have a point but…

“I don’t have to prove myself to you--”

“Come on then!” Oh, he was just going to be ignored then. “Let’s see how good you are with names. Ohhh, let’s throw in weapons and personas too! Gotta make sure our  _ leader _ is on his toes.”

Naoya found himself staring at Noah’s back. Was he really doing this? To spite him? “...Damn cursed American boy.”

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing, nothing! Let’s go and see how good my name skills are…!” He really didn’t want Noah to say shit to him about that statement. “Just go easy on me, okay?”

“No way!”

“...Thought you’d say that.”

 

\--

 

“Naorin!” Hidehiko waved him down as he approached and Naoya frowned. Looked like Hidehiko, Yukino, Yuka, and Eriko were in the area... Well, at least he could start with the easiest one?

“Hey…” He sighed when Noah placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m being toted around and forced to give names, weapons, and Personas or something…?”

“Just to prove he’s leader material.” Noah pat his shoulder. “Since, you know. I think he forgot my name. Maybe that piercing of yours messed with your head somehow?”

“You leave my piercing out of this.”

“This sounds ridiculous…” Yukino (or was it Yuki? It was hard for him to tell) shook her head. “Isn’t there better things we could be doing?”

“We gotta make sure he’s got everyone down! If he doesn’t know everyone’s name can he really understand us enough to lead us?” Noah looked over the group, eyebrows raised.

“It sounds like you’re just trying to take the leadership position.” There was Yuka, hands on her hips.

“I agree.” Eriko nodded. “However… Does it truly matter if he knows all the names and the like? I’m sure we all expect him to take Maki, Mark, Kei, and Reiji with him.”

“Agreed.” Yukino nodded. “He basically only uses them as is.”

“Well hey, we were the ones doing the fighting when we ended up here! And we were doing  _ great _ ! So I didn’t see a reason to change it up…” Naoya didn’t see a problem with that…

“It’s no problem, Naorin, just seems a little biased, is all!”

“Come on now, we aren’t here to dogpile on poor Naoya.” Noah smiled and gestured to the group. “We’re here to test his knowledge.”

“...I feel like you’re bullying me. Is my own American counterpart bullying me?”

Yuka looked between the two of them. “Probably, but getting this over with would make it stop, you know?”

“Fine…” He took a step towards Yuki (at least he was pretty sure it was Yuki). “You’re Yuki, you use razors and double-barrel shotguns and your Persona is Vesta. There, easy!”

“Impressive…” Yuki nodded a bit and looked to Noah. “You sure you aren’t worried for no reason.”

“Yuki, remember! You’re stuff is the most similar, yeah? The real test is  _ just  _ beginning.”

“Oh, just beginning?” Eriko’s counterpart clapped her hands together. “Then would you try to do me next?”

“Sure… Ellen…” He was pretty sure that was right, and she seemed to react positively, so… “You use rapiers and rifles! Your Persona is… Nike!” That was another pretty easy one, huh?

“Ohhh, me now! Me now!” Yuka’s counterpart was basically bouncing up and down now. Shit, this one was gonna be harder…

“Alana…. Whips and handguns…” Well, so far so good? She wasn’t tell him he was wrong at least… “Hou-- No, that’s Ayase’s… Fury?”

“Wow, you like… Totally got it!” Alana clapped her hands together and smiled. “Guess only Brad is left, huh?”

“Alana…” Noah frowned and crossed his arms. “Did you just, I dunno… Give away Brad’s name?”

“We can call it his reward for doing well so far!” Ellen smiled a bit, trying to diffuse the situation. “Let’s see how well he does with the rest of the information.”

“Well, Brad uses spears and SMGs, I think?” A nod told Naoya he was right. “And I wanna say his Persona is… Talon?”

“Bingo!” Brad slapped him on the back and Naoya just had to be thankful he’d taken worse beatings than that. “You’re pretty good at this, huh?”

“Guess so…” Naoya looked to Noah. “Looks like… I dunno, I’m leader material.”

Noah’s smile became tight as he walked over to Naoya. “You think so? I mean, there’s still four more people to go.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right!” Naoya returned the smile. “Then let’s go find them, okay?”

“Works for me!”

“Wow…” Yukino let out a sigh as the two started to walk away. “They… Really don’t like each other.”

“Let’s hope this doesn’t end in a fist fight or something.”

 

\--

 

“Naoya-kun!” Maki gave a wave and a smile as the two approached. “Getting along with… Noah-kun, was it?”

“Bingo!” Noah gave her a smile. “Looks like  _ you  _ can remember all the names.”

“I haven’t messed up even one!” Naoya pushed Noah a  _ little  _ too hard. “Besides, there’s only four left and I always take these guys around. I’ll get their counterparts down.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Are you guys betting on something?” Masao rose an eyebrow. “Or…?”

“Testing his leadership abilities. If he doesn’t know everyone’s name and how they fight, then is he cut out for it?” Noah looked to the others, hands on his hips.

“...That sounds like a waste of time.” Naoya had to say, he really agreed with Kei on that one.

“I agree, we can just stop this now.”

“No we can’t. You can’t chicken out halfway through!”

“It’s not chickening out! This really is a waste of time!”

“You gonna admit you aren’t a good leader, then?”

“No way--”

“Hey.” Reiji’s voice made Naoya jump higher than he would like to admit (damn him for getting caught up in the squabbling). “Just do it and get it over with so we can move on.”

“...Fine.” Naoya didn’t feel like making Reiji angry, so… “I’ll start with Mark. His name matches Inaba’s nickname, so that part’s easy enough.”

Mark’s interest seemed piqued and he stepped forward. “Alright! Hit me with your best shot.”

“Axe, pump-action shotgun, and…” He made a face. What the hell was his Persona called? “Shaman?”

“Damn…” Mark let out a whistle. “Not bad.”

“What about me?” Maki’s counterpart walked up to him, hands behind her back. “You seem to be good at this, so I wanna see if you can get me!”

“Mary, right?”

“Right!”

“You use bows and handguns and your Persona is… Uh…” He was getting into the ones he  _ really  _ didn’t know. “Maria…?”

“Wow! You really are good at this!” Mary clapped her hands together and smiled. “I guess the real challenge will be those two, huh?”

He looked at Kei and Reiji’s counterparts and frowned. “Yeah…”

“How about you do our friend that gave his last name, huh?” Noah gestured to Kei’s counterpart and Naoya snorted.

“Nate Trinity, that one sounds ridiculous so it’s easy to remember!” His real issue was the Persona.

“My name is  _ not  _ ridiculous.”

“Mhmm, sure, sure… Sorry. You use two handed swords and rifles. Your Persona is…” He paused. “It… Starts with a V….”

Nate rose an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Voodoo…?”

“Wow, you got it.” Noah crossed his arms. “One last test, though. Our buddy who… Isn’t really buddy-buddy with us. Can you do it?”

Naoya held a hand to his mouth to hide his frown. “C...Chris…”

And no reaction from Reiji’s counterpart to tell him if he was at all right.  _ Great.  _ Just what he needed, no sort of hint to know if he was on track! With what Noah had done so far, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be told until the end of it all if he fucked up. God, he hated this.

“He uses his fists and assault rifles, of course, and…” He felt himself freeze. What in the fresh hell was Chris’s Persona? He had  _ literally  _ no clue. The name Bres was coming to mind, but that was so wrong. That was Reiji’s…

“Hm?” Noah tilted his head to the side. “Do you not have a guess.”

“G-g...gummy.”

“What was that?” Noah put a hand to his ear. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“...Sounded like he said Guni to me.” Chris looked him over. “Looks like he’s good at guessing or really did remember.”

“Did you say Guni?”

“Yes, totally.”

Noah frowned, obviously not convinced, but… Everyone else was so Naoya was going to count that as his win! Hell yeah, he’d stuck it to his American counterpart! Who else could say something like that?

“How about a bonus round?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope!” Noah put a hand on Chris’s shoulder. “What’s the big guy’s half brother’s name?”

Naoya’s hand went to his chest, eyebrows raised. “Excuse me? We never talked about what American Kandori’s name was! You guys literally never mentioned it! That’s not fair!”

Noah snorted. “Come on, how hard is it to guess Guido?”

“Guido?” His eyebrows raised even more. “I...Is that a joke?”

“No, it’s his name.”

“Holy shit… That’s so lame.”

“It is not!” Noah put a hand on his hip. “He’s a dangerous man and his name reflects that. Guido Sardenia.”

“No, his name sounds like some mobster from a weird movie.” Naoya could feel himself holding in laughter now. Not so much for his counterpart’s sake as for the sake of Chris. He probably had the same beef with Guido that Reiji had with Kandori, after all. “Holy shit…”

“Stop laughing about it, it’s not funny!”

“I’m not laughing, just… Guido…”

And then Naoya really did just burst into a fit of laughter. Looked like it was too much for him… And looked like any good will between the groups was about to be shattered. Was it worth laughing, though? Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to edgyearring for the idea of how to include 'cursed american boy' as a phrase in the fic
> 
> also shoutout to tattoosanta for losing their shit at the name guido and almost crashing their car while I was in it/giving me the inspo for the end of this fic


End file.
